A Dreamer's Fate
by sKiTso sUperGirL
Summary: Vash has a twin brother Vashh & an older bro named Knives. They're highschoolers and have moved to a new town n' met some of the weirdest people. Us!PG-13 for psychotic n' sometimes violent humor.Original characters based on my friends n' Knives wants to
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun, except for the new character Vashh. Well technically Vash since Vashh is the identical. I can't even tell the twins I created apart @.@. Hope you like the story!   
  
  


  
Kioko P.  
Period 5

****

A Dreamer's Fate

  
The stars twinkled brightly against the midnight sky as a young girl sat next to her window to admire the night's beauty. Her heart filled with longing for a love that would never exist. He was just a cartoon after all, Vash the Stampede. It hurt to find the perfect guy and know that that perfect guy didn't exist. It was just a fantasy that would never come true.  
A sparkle caught her attention as she gazed at the sky. A streak of far away light. Was that was she thought it was? A shooting star. It was a rare occasion to find one. Maybe tonight would be different. Maybe this was her chance to have her dreams come true. Closing her eyes she wished with all her heart. She could almost feel the warm glow of the star, confirming that it was listening. That it would grant her wish.   
She opened her eyes and they widened in surprise. Not too far away and approaching fast was a flaming meteor heading straight for her house. So that's where the warmth was coming from. A blood-curdling scream filled the air as the meteor collided with a mighty explosion that caused the young girl's untimely yet very much deserved death.

The End

- - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Kioko cackled, finishing up the last of her English essay, "A Dreamer's Fate". She wasn't sure if her teacher would approve of her work, but she didn't care. Her homework was done. Clicking the print button Kioko then stretched her arms yawning. It was late as usual and she could almost hear her sister yelling at her tomorrow morning for causing them to be late again. Finding her way through the cluttered bedroom floor, she plopped onto bed. Kioko had lingering thoughts about her essay. Dismissing them she closed her eyes yawning, tomorrow was Monday. No sense wishing for anything new to happen tomorrow. These things just didn't happen in her secluded town.   


----

  
  
  
Authors Note: Okay this is deh first fanfic I've written. This is just a Prologue, more Trigun in the next chapter. Kioko and the rest of the later new characters are mine too XD. Well based on my friends anyway. 


	2. Time for School

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun I am poor.  
  
-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-  
  
Time for School  
  
"I don't wanna go to school!" the 15 year old boy whined for the 50th time that morning. They had just moved to this town yesterday and already he had to go to school.  
  
"Oh but Vash you have to go to school! It's your first day." Rem smiled handing him his breakfast.  
  
"No, no, no. I'm not going! I swear upon the life of this piece of toast that I, Vash Saverem will Not I repeat NOT-"  
  
"Ah, shut up Vash." His older brother,Knives, interrupted. They were a only year apart, but it was obvious they were a decade apart when it came to brains. Of course that could just be because Vash had the mind of a second grader.  
  
"Kniiiivees I was in the middle of a speech!" Vash whined. Okay make that a kindergartner.  
  
"I wish there was some way I could convince you to go to school today." Rem sat down on her chair, still smiling.  
  
"I'll convince him for you," Knives said with a smirk. He reached under the table and pulled out..dun dun dun, Legato.  
  
"Yes, Master? Is there anything I can do for you?" Legato bowed.  
  
"Vash here wont go to school." Knives answered. Legato nodded knowingly. Eyes gleaming he looked across the table at Vash while he used his ultra dark mysterious mind puppet powers.  
  
"But Vash..You want to go to school today..dont you?.."   
  
Vash blinked,"No I dont."  
  
  
  
"H-how is this possible..no one..no one can resist my ultra powerful mind control..! " Legato fell to his knees.  
  
"Damn. I forgot you need to have a brain for the mind control technique to work." Knives cursed. "Okay, new plan. Legato, tie him up and drag him to the car."  
  
"Right away, Master." Legato said with another bow. "Vash the Stampede will suffer."  
  
"Vash the who?" Knives, Rem, and Vash all paused to stare at him.  
  
"Ah, Sorry. It felt like the right thing to say." He then proceeded in carrying out his order, heading towards Vash with a rope.  
  
"You'll never catch me alive!" Vash jumped up causing his chair to fall back and ran out the kitchen door.That is, he thought it was, but found he had taken the wrong door and was now inside the pantry.  
  
"I will return shortly.." Legato followed inside and shut the door. Crashes and Vash's screams were heard as Rem sipped her coffee and Knives sat silently.  
  
"So where's your other brother?" Rem asked smiling. Yep, theres another one.  
  
"Good Morning everyone!" Vash's twin brother, Vashh, greeted cheerfully entering the kitchen naked. He shared almost all the same features as Vash except his name had an extra ' h' at the end. In case your wondering, HE is the one who looks exactly like the original Vash from Trigun. Vash (the one being tied up in the pantry) meanwhile has a few minor differences in his features.  
  
Legato walked out of the pantry dragging a tied up Vash with him.  
  
"Brother! Save yourself!!" Vash yelled desperately trying to get free of the tight ropes. "Go on without me! Go on and--" He stopped abruptly looking up at his naked brother. ((Yes, he IS naked. You probably thought I just put a typo on that last paragraph, didnt you?huh? huh?!)  
  
"Put on some pants, Man!!!" Vash screamed cowering behind Legato's legs.  
  
"Vashh, where are your pants?" Rem asked, her smile still unchanged as she took another sip of coffee.  
  
"I don't have any!" Vashh stated proudly, and obviously.  
  
"We can see that you Moron." Knives said annoyed. "Now WHY dont you have any pants?"  
  
"Yes, it's all part of my ingenuous plan! I overheard your evil plans of sending us to school today so I threw all of my pants out of the car on our way here. AND I burned the pair of pants I was wearing on the way here too."  
  
"...How exactly does that that help your situation?" Knives asked.  
  
"Well..you wouldn't send me to school naked would you?"  
  
"......"  
  
"Uh..would you?"  
  
"Legato, you better tie him up too." Knives said looking at his watch and getting up. Legato nodded.  
  
"Here's your lunches," Rem handed Knives a paper bag with his lunch in it. She put the twin's food in their backpack. "Here you go, Legato," she said offering him a lunch too.  
  
"No thank you, Mam." Legato shook his head. "I feed upon my Master's approval and drink from the blood of the innocents he lets me slay."  
  
"I packed you a hotdog," Rem smiled handing it to him.  
  
"Bless your kind soul." Legato said sparkly eyed holding the paper bag to his chest as he stalked off following his Master dragging Vash and Vashh behind him with a rope.  
  
"Here." Knives handed Vashh a pair of Blue and Yellow Pikachu boxers.Vashh looked at it and screamed.  
  
"Rem! You can't let me go out like this!!" Vashh said crying frantically, now clad in the stylish pokemon wear. Hey, atleast he isn't naked. .  
  
"He goes out like that and I am spending your retirement money on plastic surgery!" Vash was just as frantic.  
  
"Have a good day at school," Rem smiled waving, seemingly deaf to the brothers' whining, and blind to Vashh's semi-nakedness.  
  
Knives got in his silver celica and Legato shoved the other two in the back seat, throwing their backpacks in with them, before getting inside the car himself. The tires screeched as the car backed out of the driveway and speeded down the road knocking/running over random objects and people that should have watched where Knives was going anyway.  
  
-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-  
  
Heya, the first chapter has a lot more detail than the prologue, and a lot more Vash. Two of them! Okay it might seem a little confusing at first, but you should get use to it. I'll get into detail about the differences of the two Vash's eventually. Meanwhile I'll leave you to daydream about an almost naked Vash with pikachu boxers! (Please review and let me know what you think so far. x_X) 


	3. Welcome to SMT Highschool

Disclaimer: As pleased as I am to inform you that I just found a dollar in my pant's pocket while folding the laundry, no. No, I still do not have enough money to own Trigun.  
  
-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-  
  
Welcome to S.M.T. Highschool  
  
Leaving a trail of turned over cars and firey crashes behind him, Knives drove up the dark winding road that led it's way up a hill. The road was surrounded by trees on both sides and a hillside to your left. There wasn't much trace of the city other than the semi distant houses you could see through a clearing in the trees. Otherwise it was just dirt and trees. Did I mention there were trees?  
  
"Kn-Kniives," Vash said from the back seat. He was looking out the window nervously, his brother doing the same on the other side of the car. "W-Where are we going?"  
  
"Knives!! Rem said its not nice to leave us in the middle of the woods to die " Vashh whined seeing all the trees.  
  
Knives smirked remembering the countless times he would leave his brothers in the woods when they were young. He would promise to be back for them and completely "forget". That is until they showed up at the front door a month later, worn messes half eaten by any woodland creature alive. Yup, those were the good ol' days.  
  
"Kniives!"  
  
"Knives!"  
  
"Knives!"  
  
"Knives!" His brothers had taken turns whining his name.  
  
"Quiet you ingrates! We're going to SCHOOL," Knives hissed. The two blinked having forgotten that that was what they were in the car for in the first place. "You morons, did you forget the first chapter completely?!"  
  
"Um.." the Vashh opened a laptop and skimmed through it with his brother.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Vash and Vashh said in unison.  
  
"I thought I felt a draft," Vashh said looking down. "A shameful pikachu draft." he added .  
  
Reaching the top of the hill, the twins were relieved to see that there actually was a school up there. There were still trees of course, the school seemed to have been built in the middle of a forest. There were two large parking lots and a line of cars with parents dropping off their kids at the front of the school. Knives parked his car at the front parking lot obviously getting some attenton with his silver celica. It was only the second month of school, but Knives was sure the kids were already familliar with eachother. How couldn't they be? Of all the places to move, Rem decided to move them here. Lake Tahoe. A city half an hour to an hour down a mountain's drive away from any outside civilization but their own.  
  
Rem had seen a postcard of it and was captured by what she called "beauty". The very next day and here they were. It was a quick decision, but she had been wanting to move for a long time. The fact that Vash and Vashh had just blown up the cityhall,police department, and one of the firedepartments didn't really help much in their need to move either. For some reason Rem was convinced that the crowd of people with pitchforks and rifles were there to wish them goodbye. Just when his plans to take over the town was coming together too. He could only wish that the doomsday bomb he left in their basement would be found by someone who could put it to good use.  
  
Meanwhile, back in their old town...  
  
A little four year old boy wandered into his new house's basement to find enough explosives to blow up half the earth.  
  
Okay back to the story...  
  
Knives walked through the crowds of students huddled in their own groups chatting and gossiping about their weekends. He could feel people's stares, mostly girls as they turned their heads to look at the unfamilliar and not too bad looking boy. Of course the fact that following right behind him was Legato dragging screaming twins, one clad only in boxers, didn't really help the stare factor any either.  
  
'Stupid humans,' Knives face looked to be fixed on a permanent glare. He hated school even more than his brothers did. He only came to learn of how much knowledge humans are supplied with and how he could torture this new generation in the worst way before enveloping them in doom. They would have no way out and he'd read their every move. Seeing the humans in their everyday lives would provide the knowledge he needed to take over the world flawlessly at the age of 21. He planned it at that age so it would be legal for him to drink in his victory over mankind. He had the necessary equiptment and power. All he needed now was to attend an everyday, average, ordinary highschool to complete the status reports he had been working on on human predictability since he entered kindergarden.  
  
Just then a blizzard blew through the clear sunny sky and white snow and ice enveloped the whole perimeter blinding them in a swirling white frost. A boy threw himself against the wall next to the Knives, Legato, and the twins screaming at the top of his lungs clawing at the building. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!! AAAAGGHHHH!!!" he screamed frantically. The one minute blizzard ended returning the sky to its clear state again and the guy stopped casually walking away. A swarm of squirrels ran pass them and a guy wearing a dress trudged pass with a sign "it was a dare."  
  
Knives face went blank and his brothers blinked. Even Legato seemed to twitch a little as he watched the squirrels scurry by. Knives had a lot of paperwork to do.  
  
-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-  
  
A/N: Plz review, I have childhood issues that requires constant approval. Lol XD 


	4. School Policies

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun, but I'd settle for even just the black cat.  
  
-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-  
School Policies  
  
  
  
At the front of the school is a stairway that led to the A and B halls past the theater and music room. There was also an outside way to the music room that was a small stairway at the side of the building. A circular plot with flowers surrounded by bricks marked where the flagpole stood and where a lot of students liked to hang out around. Pass the gyms that lined the driveway that led to the front of the school was the opening to the inside campus . It was an open lot with a few trees and landmarks like a bridge on flat surface without water. This was the path most of the students took to get to their classes because it was in the middle of the school. The office was in plain view and there were plenty of open pathways to get to the buildings that held the classrooms.  
  
Meilahni was waiting just outside near the music room side entrance when she saw the four new students enter walking through the crowds formed near the flagpole. She had been waiting for her friend Dee, but she forgot all about her when she saw the odd four students making an entrance. Despite the strangeness of the scene the first thing she did was check out the boys.  
  
"Hey they're pretty cute," she murmured outloud. Meilahni rocked on her heels with her hands in her sweatshirt pocket. She wished she could tell her friends about the new guys, but she could never find any of her other friends in the morning. She usually hung around waiting for Dee to show up in the morning. Tucking in some red-streaked brown hair behind her ear she tried to get a better look at the guys. The two being dragged were really getting some attention, it looked like they were twins. One of them was only in his boxers.  
  
"Meilahni?" Dee opened the door to the music room smiling at her friend. "Hey you, get in here." Meilahni made a note to tell her friends about the four FINE guys after her english class. She got inside the music room just in time to miss the change of weather when a blizzard started and the commotion of highschool morning kicked in.  
  
-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
  
  
"You. We are new students here. Hand us our class schedules before I am forced to lodge this bullet through your spinal cord, disconnecting your brain stem and causing instant shut down and a painful death," Knives stated simply at the front desk aiming his gun directly at the attendant.  
  
"Kniiives, Rem said to be polite to your elders," Vash warned from the seat at the corner of the office. Knives growled irritably.  
  
"Alright. KINDLY hand us our class schedules before I am forced to lodge this bullet through your spinal cord, disconnecting your brain stem and causing instant shut down and a painful death," Knives rolled his eyes correcting. Vashh coughed, forcing him to finish. "...Please."  
  
The young woman behind the desk nodded her head quickly ruffling through her papers, leaving any spilled papers as they were. Knives figured that it was because panic had been the main thing occupying her mind that she didn't think to even check the computer for the schedule. He was just about to mention her incompetence when she finally reached for the keyboard.  
  
Instead of typing something in she grabbed the whole keyboard and yanked it off the monitor. The young woman started banging the keyboard on the filing cabinets with all her might. She looked down to what seemed to be surprise and screamed in horror when she saw the papers she had scattered all over the floor but seemed to forget about. She pulled her feet up on the chair as if the papers would bite her and was breathing heavily as her eyes scanned the room in a frantic manner. She spotted the pencil holder and grabbed as much pens as she could with both hands. With an almost inhuman roar she knelt forward and started stabbing at the papers on the ground mercilessly.  
  
"There you are Ms. Jessica," a middle aged lady said with an accent. "Now didn't I tell you to wait inside the principal's office while I was gone?"  
  
"Jessica," the young woman repeated in recognition of her name. She looked up at the lady and gave a big smile.  
  
"Jessica," she repeated again and got up from the chair and walking casually over with a happy _expression. She waved cheerfuly turning to the boys before disappearing inside a door farther behind the office.  
  
"Oh hello there, how may I help you?" the lady said turning her attention to the blonde boy standing infront of the desk.   
  
Knives stood in the same position he was in since he had asked the other woman for their schedules. Even his face was unchanged from the casual yet glaring _expression. Vash and Vashh were cowering in terror clinging to eachother pushed as far back in their seats as they could be. A shadow covered over Legato's eyes, his arms still crossed sitting rigid in his seat. But with closer inspection, one would see the liquid dripping from his pants. Simply put, the scene was too much for his bladder.  
  
"Well speak up son," the attendant lady said. "I haven't got all day."  
  
"Schedules. We're new," Knives managed to say. His hand twitched and the gun in it fell on the desk, firing and shooting a random person walking past behind the attendant.  
  
"Oh dear, those aren't allowed after the bell starts class," she said in a normal tone while turning to face the computer . "You can take it back out during break or lunch, otherwise you could get lunch detention. Now lets see, what are your names?"  
  
"Knives Saverem, Vashh and Vash Saverem, and Legato Bluesummers. I trust you to find the spelling yourself. After all you have to show some effort in this so called career of yours," Knives picked up his gun regaining his composture.  
  
"Okay, one moment," the attendant typed the names into the computer and handed the printed schedules off the printer to Knives. Knives took them without a word and shoved his gun back in his belt. He walked back and handed the others their rightful schedules. Vashh and Vash were tied with rope and Legato held the ends of the rope like a leash.  
  
"Young man," the lady said looking at Vashh . "I'll have to ask you to change your attire."  
  
"Really? Knives you hear that! I need to put pants on!" Vashh hopped up happily.  
  
"Oh no dear, we don't allow nudity here," the lady said reaching under her desk. "We don't allow girls to display their cleavage or chest."  
  
"Cleavage? Chest?" Vashh was confused. "What's that got to do with my pants?"  
  
"So it's only fair that guys don't show too much display either," the lady told him. She pulled out a shiny, retro gold shirt and tossed it to Vashh. "You'll have to cover up, sweetie."  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," his twin was laughing hysterically and even Knives had an amused smirk on his face. Vashh twitched looking at the shiny material that landed on his lap.  
  
"Go on now, put it on," the lady said.   
  
"Now Vashh, didnt Rem say to be polite to your elders?" Knives asked mockingly. "Legato help him out will you."  
  
"B-But my pants.." Vashh sobbed as Legato somehow put the shiny shirt on him through the ropes. Legato got up ignoring Vashh's pleas and tugged on the rope dragging the twins as he followed Knives out the office door.  
  
"Well we better be going before we're any later to our next classes," Knives said looking at his watch. After ordering Legato to take his twin brothers to their class Knives scanned the premises contemplating. So far he couldn't sense anything really different about the brainwaves he had read from the students they had seen that morning, but this place was still not what he expected.   
  
He thought back to the real reason that led him to come here with Rem and his brothers. A mad gleam of anger shot through him. He had the choice of staying in his old town to finish his projects, he was only sixteen but very well capable of taking care of himself. But instead he decided to come to this town. With all the work he had put into the destruction of this pathetic race, he would not let anything stand in his way.  
  
"Master, your brothers have been taken to their classes now, " Legato spoke rising from the shadows behind Knives. Of course the sun was shining pretty bright that morning and the two of them were outside, but no Legato entrance is complete without the dark backgrounds.  
  
"Lets proceed to our own classes," Knives stated simply after a moment of silence. " We still have much work to do."  
  
-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-  
  
A/N: If you don't review, Jessica will be upset 


	5. Blue Hair and Cookies

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun, but blue hair still rules. And so does a socially disturbed Legato.  
  
-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`--`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-  
  
Blue Hair and Cookies  
  
  
  
Meilahni walked pass the chatting crowds of students on her way to her english class. Her thoughts were on the new students she saw that morning. It wasn't often that this school got new students as much as almost two months into the year. In truth, more students usually moved out rather than transfered in.  
  
The young girl walked to her seat near the back of the class and failed to notice something on the floor ahead of her. "Ah!" Meilahni exclaimed almost tripping on something on the ground. She looked down to see a young blonde guy with a black shirt and bright red pants.  
  
"Hello," the blonde said sheepishly.  
  
"Um, hi," she responded recognizing him as one of the new guys from earlier that morning. He still had ropes tied around him and he lay on the floor obviously having fallen off his chair. Well, this was an odd meeting.  
  
-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
"Yes, yes, Legato," Knives said impatiently." I'll be right here on this spot at the end of the class."  
  
"B-But Master, I can't do it," Legato said in the verge of tears, but still in his creepy quiet and robotic voice. He was clinging onto Knives' leg like a child. He needed to get into his first period class, PE, but in horror he was informed that Knives meanwhile had to be at a different class. They always had the same classes before, and this was the first time he'd have to be alone in 16 years.  
  
"Legato, let go," Knives was ready to punch him. So being the insane mad man that he was, he did. He punched him several times actually, but the blue haired young man seemed to feel nothing as he shook in fear of the thought of leaving his Master's side.  
  
"But Master," Legato said looking up with wide eyes. "I am afraid of being left alone with the other humans."  
  
"What's there to be afraid of? They are an inferior race who--"  
  
" What if they think I'm...ugly?" Legato interrupted. Knives paused raising an eyebrow wearing an _expression of surprise and disturbance that screamed 'what the heck?!'.  
  
"I-I haven't read much about teenagers. Am I wearing the right clothes? What if blue hair.. Just. Isn't. In?" Legato continued in worried horror, clawing his fingers through his hair. Knives looked to the side reconsidering his minion's sanity before deciding to settle his comrad's problems like a civilized superior that he was.  
  
"Ow." Legato was punched again. Surprisingly, he seemed to have felt it this time. "My apologies, Master. Forgive me for even considering the need for approval from such a lowly race."  
  
"Good. Take note of anything outside the ordinary and of the fears and anxieties of the students in your class," Knives ordered. "It is only the first day, no real human contact is required. I'll meet you at the designated location during break. "  
  
Legato stood in silence with a nod. He reached for the blue gym door then turned to his Master hesitantly. "Sir?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are my shoes fit for the latest trend?"  
  
"...." Once again the question was answered in a civilized manner.  
  
"Ow. Sorry, Sir," Legato bowed then opened the door.  
  
"Ew. Does that guy have blue hair?! Blue hair is SO not IN," a voice echoed from inside the gym as soon as the door was opened. Legato closed the door silently with a blank _expression.  
  
"...." Knives opened the door and stepped inside. Quick clean gunshots were fired with Legato standing quietly beside the door outside the class. Knives stepped out shoving his gun back on the holster.  
  
"Goodbye, Master," Legato bowed once again before finally entering the gym. Knives just nodded, still impatient, but the sight of human blood eased his nerves. He was atleast half an hour late to his class by now.  
  
-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
"Did you hear about the New Guy?"  
  
"Which one? I heard theres four of them!"  
  
"Are you kidding me? Four guys?"  
  
"Total hotties!"  
  
The first class was over which was followed by Break and this was the basic conversation among the groups of girls Meilahni passed by. Hot guy, new guy, is the guy single, they were all the same comments followed by giggles and the occasional squeals. Even the guys seemed to be informed of the new students.You didn't really have to be listening in, it was obvious what the topic of the day was.  
  
Meilahni was surprised to have had one of them in her class and was pleased to find that he was actually pretty nice. She had always been a bit shy, but her friendly nature obligated not to let the opportunity of a new acquaintance pass her by. Of course once she got the ropes off of him, it was a good ice breaker when he sobbed her his thanks. Good but odd, he was a bit on the eccentric emotional side. They were on friendly terms since he seemed to be a bit shy to talk to the other kids in the class whose stares never left him.  
  
'Hmm, I wonder who he'll end up hanging out with,' Meilahni wondered almost outloud.  
  
"KITTY!!" Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a loud far off squeal. Meilahni only had time to see a blur of bright orange hair zoom pass a group of kids before she was tackled back by her friend's crushing hug, lifted into the air, and cuddled back down. The gesture was more of a hug-tackle than a hug, but Meilahni gave her attempt to hug back while she could.  
  
"Hi Kitty!" her friend greeted happily. Kitty was the nickname she had given her ever since she found out Meilahni's middle name was Kat.  
  
"Hi Satu," Meilahni greeted with a laugh. Her friend's name meant "sugar", and if you met her then you'd know why. "Where's Kioko and Sen?"  
  
"They went to go get some cappucino-cookies from the vending machine at the gym," Satu replied.  
  
In the distance a small explosion could be heard. The two turned around to see smoke rise from the gym building as the figures of two students, a boy and a girl, ran out of the gym like fugitives covered in soot.  
  
"WE GOT THE COOKIES!!!" they were yelling as they ran up the slope of the sidewalk pass the staring students towards Meilahni and Satu. They held an armful of cookies from the vending machine in victory. The boy tripped halfway and had to be dragged back up by his accomplice before they continued their run and stopped right in front of the two girls with a big grin on both their faces.  
  
"Hi Lahni. Hi Satu," the girl said simply as you would in any normal situation where you just set fire to half your school gymnasium. There was still a little flameburning on the corner of her shirt.  
  
"Hi Kioko," Meilahni said returning her friend's smile.  
  
"Don't I get a 'Hii'?," the boy questioned, his grayish-green eyes growing big as he played hurt.  
  
"Hii Sen," Meilahni said emphasizing the hi with an extra i.  
  
"No. No. It's too late now," the boy, whose name was Sen, said looking away in an attempt at a pained _expression. "E-Excuse me I just have something in my eye," he sobbed.  
  
"And something on your hand," Kioko commented, pointing out Satu who had been gnawing away at Sen's collected cookies. Sen's hand was in the way of her finishing the cookie she had started on, so she took it on herself to include a couple of Sen's fingers in her meal as well.  
  
"Aaah!," Sen pulled away just in time to save his pinky, but the rest of his hand carried Satu's indented bite marks.  
  
"Hehe, yum," Satu said happily as she engulfed the remainder of Sen's cookies.  
  
"Ewww," Sen rubbed his spit-covered hand on Kioko's sleeve. This just resulted in smearing the soot that covered it, along with a death glare from the raven haired young girl.  
  
"You DO know those cookies were still in their wrappers, right?" Meilahni asked turning to Satu.  
  
"Hehe, yum," Satu just repeated with a big smile.  
  
Kioko and Sen had gone to fighting over Kioko's cookies as Satu bounced around them for a cookie of her own. Meilahni just watched them in amusement, content with whatever could be left over from the fight. Chances were that more of the cookies would end up mashed on the ground or on someone's face rather than eaten anyway.  
  
"Does anyone else smell that?" Lahni asked sniffing at the air.(a/n: im shortening her god forsakenly long name @.@) "It smells like smoke."  
  
"Well the gym IS kind of on fire," Satu told her friend.  
  
"That's not all that's on fire," Lahni's eyes widened anime-style. "Um, Sen, Kioko? Your, uh, burning."  
  
The two blinked pausing from their cookie-fest and looking up at Lahni. They then noticed that portions of their clothes that had caught a few sparks of the fire they set on the gym had grown quite a bit. They looked at eachother and then at themselves, then back at eachother again and screamed.  
  
"I thought it was a little hot for fall," Kioko said thoughtfully, before joining her friend in running panicked and pointless circles.  
  
"AAAHHHH! What do I do?! What do I do?!" Sen asked frantically trying to blow on the flames.  
  
"I know this uh, uh, uh," Kioko stammered as the flames on Sen just grew from his blowing.  
  
"STOP, DROP, AND ROLL!!!" they screamed together and instantly fell on the ground rolling on the pavement. They repeated their chant and would get back up before dropping again. Just as fate would have it there was a slope on the walkway they were rolling on and shortly in their fourth chant did they end up rolling down the slope through the crowds that lined the walkway. This caused a bit of a riot, but hey atleast they were no longer the only ones who needed to roll as the fire from their clothes lit onto some of the kids they passed.  
  
"Uh..we should probably help them," Lahni said staring after her rolling friends.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Satu said, she was busy munching on the cookies that were left behind and didn't really seem to notice. Just then the bell rang. Yay.  
  
"Well, can't be late for class," Satu hopped over to give Lahni another hug before bouncing off to her next class. Lahni took another glance at her two friends then shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"See ya later Satu," she waved. She turned to the direction her other friends had rolled. "Don't be late for class Kioko. You too Sen." She waved again before turning to walk to her science class. Break was pretty uneventful as usual.  
  
-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`--`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-  
  
A/N: Yes I have finally updated! Woo! *looks over at the cobwebbed corner where people used to care* Okay, so it took a little while. I was just about having a nervous breakdown on which Vash(h) Meilahni should meet first. I hope you like the chapter, put simply I hope it doesn't suck.  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed. I'm always up for hearing people's reactions, and lawsuits, and tales of insane laughter.  
  
PS: Yes, blue hair IS in. . 


	6. HumanLike Creatures

-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Human-like Creatures  
  
  
Knives waited, impatient as usual, for Legato to arrive from PE. The first class of the day finished successfully in the slaughter of half his science class and bullet holes outlining his teacher's form on the whiteboard. Knives never had trouble asserting himself as the superior of the class, but it did get a bit boring just sitting there skimming through the textbooks while the rest of his class cowered in a corner.  
  
"What's taking him so long?" Knives growled quietly, not noticing the people who stared as they passed. This was unusual for his servant. Legato was never late. Never.  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-  
"Slowly now, steady," Vash thought to himself as he put his stuff away. The bell had rang atleast five minutes ago, and his class had even been dismissed early. Vash didn't want to have to face the swarming crowds of students outside the safety of his classroom. He would feel like a loser not knowing anyone, and chances were slim that he could actually find his brother in time. So being the creative person that he was, he devised a plan. He decided to try some movie effects. Slow motion.  
  
He picked up his notebook slowly. And I mean slowly. He inched his hands slowly together and clasp his fingers around the sides. He then picked up the notebook and hovered it off the desk for a while. It took him a whole two minutes just to pick up his notebook and it was taking him even longer to turn around to put it in his bagpack.  
  
"Mr. Saverem?" his teacher spoke from her desk. She was looking at him with a mixture of confusion and being freaked out. At first she was curious as to why he was moving in an unusually slow manner. She checked her glasses and her watch before finally realizing he was doing this on purpose.  
  
"Yyyeeeessss," Vash said, still in slow motion. The crease in the teacher's brow deepened.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Vash's head looked up. A few seconds later it made its way bobbing down. Then up it went, taking longer to make its way up and even longer pausing before looking back down. The teacher blinked, considering--wishing that as a nod.  
  
She smiled at him nervously and didn't even wait for the other half of his slow smile to be complete before turning around and looking for her gradesheet. Surely, there must have been a mistake or a note attached to this new student's name. He seemed normal enough during class, but she had to be sure that he wasn't actually a misplaced Special Ed student.  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-  
Knives had grown impatient of waiting and found himself marching down the pathway to the gym. He disliked the large crowds of people that he had to pass. In the past him and his brothers had always been homeschooled instead of going to a public school. He only agreed to let Rem send them to highschool in order for him to do his research. Observing humans in their usual habitat would prove his theories correct and confirm the ease he would have in taking over this vile planet. Besides that, he had other, more personal reasons for attending..( if you can't tell..theres a hint of the plot is suppose to be thickening here) Knives came to the school to fulfill what he believed to be his destiny. This particular school was somehow the only thing keeping him from it. (ooo more plot thickening).  
  
Despite his whereabouts,however, Knives intended to keep as seperate from people as possible. Knives had always also worked to detach his brothers from humans as well. His brother's were pathetic, but they weren't human. They were still capable of many things essential to his plans.The twins had already grown too attached to their human guardian, Rem, and Knives feared that too much human-connections would weaken their status in helping him in his take-over. Not that they'd help much anyway. Which was why he recruited Legato. A tleast Legato could be counted on to keep a practical and headstrong attitude and outlook on everything despite any given situation.  
  
"M-Master?" came a shaky voice, followed by Legato's head peeking out from behind a trashcan."Master!" the young man clung to his superior's leg, bawling like a baby. So much for the headstrong attitude.  
  
"Legato? What are you doing?! You were supposed to meet me near the office almost ten minutes ago! " Knives said angrily. He stopped in surprise when he noticed his minion's state of attire. Half of him was covered in dust and soot, charred ashes was all that was left of his right sleeve, and there was a small bag of pretzels stuck to his hair.  
  
"What the heck happened to you, Legato?!" Knives questioned. He knew gym was sometimes a demanding class, but doing so much jumping jacks that the friction causes sparks and ashes was too brutal a workout for a school that didn't even have a badminton team.  
  
"Oh, Master. It was horrible..so..horrible," was all Legato could say with the mark of trauma in his voice as Knives pushed him off of his leg to stand on his own.  
  
"Tell me what happened, Legato," Knives demanded despite the difficulty his companion was having. His loyalty more important than his fear, Legato took a shaky breath and began his tale..  
  
"I-I had just finished the torturous class that the humans called 'physical education'. On my way out of the locker room I realized that I had forgotten the lunch that Rem had packed me. So I turned back. That was a grave mistake."  
  
"The whole locker room seemed empty by the time I had fetched it from my locker. I was just on my way out when I laid eyes on a disfigured body sprawled on the ground, and there standing beside the murder they had commited, there they were. I saw..Them. ." Legato's eyes seemed to flashback to his horrible experience as he couldn't help but pause.  
  
"Who did you see?" Knives pressed noticing the fear grow in Legato's voice.  
  
"T-Two human-like creatures, embodying such horror that one could never imagine. One with flowing locks of darkness, eyes like pools of black blood, and one..with a green shirt."  
  
"Green?" Knives asked confused.  
  
"Yes. Neon green," Legato added. Once again we have a gasp from the audience as Knives' face contorts to a look of horror and disgust.  
  
"They stood above their fallen victim, studying their prey like animals in the wild. They continued to abuse the already limp mechanic body of their prey. I knew I needed to escape, but as luck would have it the only thing that stood between me and the exit was the knocked down murder in progress.  
  
"I had to find some other way of escape. Just as my foot shifted to take a step, the two creatures looked up and saw me. My body froze in fear. I had been spotted. Their gaze sent a cold chill in the room and to my horror and surprise they turned to eachother. They seemed to be..communicating. Somehow. How such barbaric species of death communicate was beyond me. Evil dripped from just the sound of their voices.  
  
"One of them turned to me, pools of black blood urging for a response as it voiced something incoherent. My ears buzzed from fear as I realized it was trying to communicate with me. I had no voice. Still I stood frozen.  
  
"Soon both of them were turned to me. The same one grabbed my arm and I seemed to want something. I was dragged to stand beside the prey with them, the prey whose fate I was certain I was soon to join.  
  
"They seemed to be getting angered at my failed responses so they returned to the torture of the fallen being. Before I knew what was happening, they must have used some dark power to call upon and all was dark. The room was filled with smoke and in a blaze of fiery explosion..and they were gone." Legato finished his story with a low tone that left Knives silent letting the news of a possible enemy hover in the air.  
  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-  
"Vash? Are you done yet?" it was the teachers prep period next and after already missing most of the break, she didn't want to spend her free period with this freak in her classroom.  
  
"Almost.." Vash said in deep concentration as he picked up his pencil he made his way on a slow turn in his chair to place it inside his bag. It had taken him so long to even pick up his pencil that the teacher glared at it with much passion wishing her frustration would somehow cause the pencil to just disappear. He was so close to finally leaving her classroom and that one pencil was what kept him there.  
  
"Try to hurry up, Vash. The bell's going to ring soon," the teacher said in the nicest manner she could muster through gritted teeth.  
  
"Okay," Vash said. The pencil came closer and closer to the bag as the teacher watched holding back the tears of joy that came to her eyes as she pictured the pencil's disappearance into the bag and the exit of this boy from her classroom. As luck would have it, just before the pencil reached the bag it slipped and fell onto the floor. "I got it!" Vash said cheerfully and began his long, bound to be another 10 minutes slow-mo journey to reach to the floor for the pencil.  
  
"AGH!" the teacher yelled in fury and with a boot mark on his behind, Vash found himself landing on the hallway outside of his classroom facefirst.  
  
"Owww," Vash groaned dusting off the bootmark. "There has to be some school policy against that," he muttered finding his backpack on the floor next to him. He looked up to a sign that happened to be placed conviniently on the hallway wall saying: 'SMT HighSchool Policies allow the physical abuse of students who linger too long in their classrooms to pick up a pencil.'  
  
"Dang," Vash said after reading.  
  
"Hey Bro, " Vash looked up to see his twin brother Vashh, still in the same outfit as that morning.  
  
"Hey!" Vash was thrilled to finally see a familliar face. Compared to his brother with his outfit's day, Vash felt his own class couldn't have been that bad.  
  
"What happened?" his brother asked confused giving him a hand up.  
  
"Teacher didn't want me in her classroom," Vash said picking up his stuff. His first day wasn't going very well and other than the nice girl that he met his shyness had kept him from doing so well in trying to make any new friends. "How was class?"  
  
"Well, I made a couple of friends," Vashh said . That was when Vash noticed the crowd that filled the hallway around his twin brother all seemed to be focused on them. How odd.  
  
"Uh..thats great. Me too," Vash said. He had made friends with that one girl who helped him out of the ropes and technically his teacher and him knew eachother. So that would be a couple of friends, right?  
  
"Ew, Vashh whose THAT ?" a girl from one of the swooning crowds of girls asked.  
  
"That's my twin brother, Vash," Vashh replied. "Vash? Meet Maria." Vash opened his mouth to greet the girl thinking how this must be one of the friends his brother had made friends with despite his attire.  
  
"And Carla, Sandy, Stephanie, Rachel, Linda," Vashh continued to his brothers surprise. "Luke, Josh, Stacie, Cassie, uh..and more." He trailed off motioning to the remaining people.  
  
"Psst, I haven't quite memorized all their names yet," Vashh whispered. It was only then than Vash realized that the crowd overflowing the hallways was the 'couple of new friends' Vashh had been talking about. The girls looked to Vashh giggling and waving and even the guys seemed to be in awe of his brother for some reason.  
  
"Y-You ..friends..ALL of them?" Vash's mouth almost dropped looking to the crowd then at his barely clothed twin brother and back to the crowd again.  
  
"Well, I think half of them rushed to the cafeteria when I told them doughnuts were my favorite food," he said looking over the crowd. "Oh yeah, and this is my brother Vash." Vashh finally introduced. Vash waved slowly as the crowd barely acknowledged him other than to give him a less than friendly look before turning to eachother in not so discreet whispering and murmuring.  
  
"Does that mean he gets to live with, Vashh?"  
  
" He probably knows all about him."  
  
"That's so lucky."  
  
"Brothers?! I don't see the resemblance."  
  
"Look at his clothes."  
  
"He definately doesn't have the sheer fashion visionary traits that Vashh does," swooned one of the girls.  
  
"Yeahh.." the rest of the girls swooned. Even the guys seemed to sigh a little (o_O). And with a unanimous vote of Vash's unworth of their time the crowd turned its attention back to Vashh staring again in wonder at his pikachu boxers and shiny golden shirt. The bell rang just in time, saving Vash the further discomfort and confusion from watching what looked to be half the school glorify his twin.  
  
"I better go now, bro," Vashh said taking out a crumpled schedule from his boxer's pocket to see what his next class was.  
  
"Can I walk you to class, Vashh?" a red-headed girl asked shyly stepping up from the crowd. There was a murmur throughout the crowd as the girls all turned to the redhead.  
  
"No, let me walk you to class, Vashh, it's on my way to mine," another girl spoke up.  
  
"No it isn't! You LiAR!" someone yelled.  
  
"Don't call me a liar, you WHOre! You just want him all to yourself!"  
  
"Hey,hey, calm down girls," a guy from the football team spoke up trying to break up the growing tension. "Besides, he hasn't even said what his class is yet."  
  
"Um, I think I have Math next," Vashh said.  
  
"Oh! Well that's my class too!" the guy exclaimed. "I'll walk you."  
  
"Its my class too. I can walk him with you," another guy said. No sooner did they speak were the two guys knocked down by a group of girls.  
  
"It's okay Vashh! I'll ditch Physics and go to Math with you!" one yelled.  
  
"You just had math!" The first punch was thrown. Soon the brawl was spreading throughout the students and the original redhead girl who had offered had already been dogpiled on by several other girls. The two twins stood there watching the fierce war carry on as girls and guys alike were caught up, each with their own excuse to be the one to walk Vashh to class. Now the twins may have been new to going to a public school, but homeschooled or not they were pretty sure that the desperate need to walk Vashh was neither a sign of a too friendly school (note the punching), nor a too violent one (note the good intention), and definately not a normal one.  
  
"Uh..I-I'm gonna be late..So I.." Vashh stepping back. The sudden movement froze the fight as they all looked up to stare at him.  
  
"NO YOU WON'T!" They all yelled.  
  
"YOU CAN RIDE ON MY BACK! I'M CAPTAIN OF THE CROSSCOUNTRY TEAM!" (How do I describe Vashh's reaction?: "o_o" yeah that sez it all). Before any objections were made Vashh was picked up and seemed to be carried by the current of the crowd, each person not even getting to go more than 2 steps with him before someone else took him away. And Vash?  
  
"Um..I have..Biology next.." Vash said to the empty hallway. A tumbleweed rolled by. "I..don't know where it is.." Another tumbleweed rolled by. "Could someone--" A stampede of tumbleweeds rolled by his feet.  
  
"Take the hint kid," said the janitor emerging from the hallway with a broom sweeping after the tumbleweed. "Don't make this job harder than it already is."  
  
"Um..I'm new..Do you think you can--" A tumbleweed flew to his face. "Okay, Okay!" The janitor shook his head. They always had to learn the hard way.  
-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-  
Backtracking to Legato and Knives at the other side of school, the bell ringing interrupted the doom hovering silence though Knives thoughts continued to speed on the possibility of a threat to his plans already. More than that these beings, these two human-like creatures, seemed to carry some sort of dark and powerful power with them.  
  
Whatever these two humanlike creatures were, they were the cause of the smoke and fire he had seen rising from the gym building. They might've still been here in the premises. They couldn't be far. Knives looked to Legato again.Something had reached through the cold exterior of this young man. Something..had made him afraid. What kind of horrible, inhuman, grotesque, repulsive, terrifying creatures could have done this..?  
  
There was an echo of "stop, drop, and roll!"'s and an approaching commotion when just then a couple of firey bundles of two screaming students rolled to Knives' feet.  
  
"Oof!" one of the bundles groaned bumping into Knives' leg cutting his scream short. The bundle sat up rubbing his head and appeared to actually be a soot covered boy with a couple of bite marks on his arm.  
  
"Oof? Man, how lame and rehearsed was that?" the other recently screaming bundle turned out to be a girl with long black hair. She looked to her companion in criticism and rolled over enough lay flat on her back. She seemed to be in the same sooty condition as the boy, minus the bite marks.  
  
"Well I don't hear any clever thud reactions from you," the boy responded indignant.  
  
"Well it doesn't change the fact that yours sucked," the girl said.  
  
"Excuse me?" The two finally looked up to see Knives and Legato paused staring at them.  
  
"Oh, Hiii," the boy greeted waving and getting up.  
  
"Hello," the girl said getting up as well and picking a leaf from her hair.  
  
"You are..?"  
  
"Kioko," Kioko introduced. "And this is Sen."  
  
"I need a more flashy introduction than that," Sen whined.  
  
"...And this is Sen," Kioko repeated. Still oh, so, enthusiastic.  
  
"You jerk," Sen glared.  
  
"T-That's.." Legato spoke for the first time since his story finished. He looked at the two wide eyed in fright. "T-That's..That's THEM..!!"  
  
"Them?" Knives was confused at first then recognized the look of fear. He looked at the two bickering teenagers, covered in soot, arriving from rolling on the pavement. Unusual yes, but this? Were they the ones to strike fear in his minion? They were the ones who set fire to the gym?  
  
"Got any cookies?" Sen asked smiling eagerly. THEY where the two human-like creatures ..?!  
  
-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
A/N: Woo, suspense. I think. Well after so many months before update the suspense would've died decrepit and alone in its broken down van anyway. So, uh, Hii =D 


End file.
